A new peter pan
by emo-ballet
Summary: peter is lonley at neverland so he go's to visit the lost boys when he gets there he hears them wishing to go back to neverland so the next day he go's back to get them but also picks up two girls will this be another adventure?
1. recruiting

After the lost boys had left Peter, he was so lonely, so he went back to visit the boys. As he was soaring through the air to get to the lost boys house, he heard something strange. "I hate it here. I wish I could fly away." Said a girl from the Good Times Orphanage. Peter sat there on the window sill, just as the lights went out. Peter sneaked through the window and hovered above a girl of dark brown hair. Suddenly, her eyes opened and for the first time, the girl named Michelle saw Peter Pan with her hazel eyes. Peter flew towards the wall, looking frightened. He slowly floated down to the ground and bowed gracefully to Michelle, who curtsied back.

"Do you wish to come with me? Back to Neverland?" asked Peter, hoping she'd say yes.

"I can't fly" said Michelle.

"I'll teach you"

"Can Rhiannon come to?" asked Michelle pointing to a younger version of her. Peter smiled. "Rhiannon! Wake up!" said Michelle, shaking Rhiannon.

"Huh! Iwannagobacktosleep" mumbled Rhiannon

"But there's a boy here and he wants to teach us to fly!"

"You offend reason sir" mumbled Rhiannon just as Peter was lifting into the air.

"But I should like to offend it with you".

"Just think happy thoughts and they lift you in the air"

Rhiannon got up on top of her bed. "I've got it .Ice-cream, holidays, candy and sugar" And with that she ran and jumped off her bed

"Oh yeah, right" mumbled peter and grabbed a glowing ball and shook it over Rhiannon's head and she started float slowly to the roof. While this had been happening Michelle had been packing a bag of clothes and stared in amazement at her sister who was now sitting on the roof.

"Now it's your turn "whispered peter in Michelle's ear and he blew a white glittery substance in her face. She looked down to see if she was floating like her sister, she was!

"Now we just have to make a stop before we go to neverland "said peter as he flew out the window with Rhiannon and Michelle right behind him. They were soaring through the trees and clouds, dodging chimneys and houses until Peter suddenly stopped and said "Down here" and flew straight downwards, followed by Michelle and Rhiannon. He came to a halt at a house with a big window sill. "Wait here" whispered peter as he flew in, then "PETER!" A chorus of voices came from the house. Peter's head popped round the corner. "You can come in now." He said. Michelle and Rhiannon flew round the corner. Peter floated to the ground and said "Roll call" "Curly" said a boy with blonde curls "nibs" said a boy who was almost as tall as peter and had brown hair "slightly" who was the same height as nibs and had brown hair "tootles" who was a bit round with short brown hair "the twins" chorused two little boys who also had brown hair.

"Boys were off to Neverland" said peter smiling.

"Yeah!" yelled the boys and with that they flew out the window.


	2. flight to neverland

Sorry about the last chapter it was a bit short. In case you were wondering, this story is after the proper movie.

They all lifted into the air. Tootles flew out first followed by curly then nibs and the twins.

"I'm slightly." Slightly said to Rhiannon. He was blushing until Peter grabbed him and pushed him out the window.

"I think he likes you" teased Michelle

"As if Michelle. I think it is _you_ who likes peter." Smiled Rhiannon

"Uhh! Do I have to answer that?"

"Heh heh get out there" Michelle smiled and they both flew out the window just as a voice yelled peters name. Everyone turned around to see Wendy half way out the window looking at peter.

"You left me to grow-up." Snarled peter

"I had to." Cried Wendy in her defense.

"No you didn't so now you're going to grow-up by yourself. Come on." But only Michelle and Rhiannon followed him.

"But peter Wendy has been good to us." said tootles

"If you wish to go, go." Said Wendy and closed the window

"I guess we have to go with you peter." Said Nibs

"I guess so. Lets go." Said peter. He flew off towards Neverland. They were soaring up and up until there was a flash and they were looking at planets and stars. All of a sudden peter yelled "Michelle take hold of my ankle." Michelle did and yelled

"Nibs take hold of my ankle" Nibs did and yelled

"Tootles take hold of my ankle"

"Curly take hold of my ankle"

"Twins take hold of my ankles"

"Slightly take hold of my ankle" says the 1st twin

"Rhiannon take hold of my ankle" said the 2nd twin

"And whatever happens" yells peter "don't let gggoooooooo"

Suddenly Rhiannon's hand slipped off of the 2nd twin's ankle.

"Aaaahhhhh" screamed Rhiannon but before she could fall too far slightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him and when she was back she clutched the 2nd twin's ankle tightly. Once they were through the barrier they separated from each other and in front of them were a beautiful island with tall, misty mountains and wonderful plants all over the island.

"Whoa!" said Rhiannon and Michelle together. Peter laughed

"Come on! You're going to love it here!" And they flew down towards the island.

"That's where I dumped the Jolly Roger." Peter said, as they flew over the ocean.

"This is going to be fun." Michelle said looking at Rhiannon. They were flying down until they hit the ground. They were standing in front of a tree that was the biggest they had ever seen.

"Oh Peter this is beauti…" Michelle started to say 'beautiful' but the lost boys ran past and pushed her and she landed on peter, kissing him passionately. Now, the glowing light was a fairy called Tinkerbell and tinkerbell was very jealous of Michelle and very angry. So Tink came up behind Michelle and pulled her hair so hard that Michelle fell down a hill and Tink saw Rhiannon standing inches away from slightly facing each other. Tink went after them but Peter grabbed and said "Stay there" and went after Michelle. Rhiannon and the lost boys saw what happened and followed Peter. Michelle tumbled down the hill until SMACK! She hit a tree and lost consciousness.

"We should carry her. "Rhiannon said "I have clean hands and so do the boys." The boys showed Peter their hands smiling.

"Ok.Let's go!" Peter said as they picked up Michelle. They carried her to the tree and went under the roots.

"I can't believe we had to swim to an island" said Smee

"Yeah! I can't believe it." Said another pirate "I'm going mad. I think I'm seeing the Jolly Roger."

"No I see it to." The pirate was right. There, floating in the distance was the Jolly Roger. And there on board was a figure that looked like Captain James Hook.

"Cap'n?" asked smee

"No no. I am his brother" He said. The boat stopped and Hook's brother jumped off

"Isaac's the name, Isaac Hook." He said "After my little brother died, I swore I'd get my revenge, so……."He stopped for he'd heard a girl scream (Michelle)

"Pan has brought another friend"

"Huh what!" Michelle had awoken to Peter standing over her

"So it wasn't a dream?" asked Michelle

"No, it wasn't" replied Peter "Do you like my room?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you built it." Peter grinned and shrugged

"Do you, er, want to, er, come and have breakfast?"

"I guess." Said Michelle standing up "How old are you"

"I don't know, I think I'm 13-14"

"So am I, how old is slightly"

"I think 12."

"So is Rhiannon" Michelle said "Peter, I think slightly and Rhiannon…well you know"

"I'll take your word." Said Peter "Let's go" and he .got up and walked out.

"Okay now she's coming look lovable" Peter whispered, assuming she couldn't here. When Michelle entered she saw the lost boys with what looked like roast chicken.

"Michelle, we made you this breakfast…one...Two...Three...PLEASE BE OUR MOTHER! Michelle was stunned for a moment, but thinking about their shabby clothes and the bag she had packed. She had put in some scissors and a sewing machine so she answered almost immediately.

"Sure, I'll be your mother" They were cheering so loud it made Michelle jump, but what made her jump higher was that Rhiannon was with them, dressed in fur just like Slightly and the others.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" asked Peter

"Okay." Replied Michelle and they all ate the roast chicken (which was really a bird. Eeww)


	3. kidnap

I hope you're enjoying the story! PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!

Peter and everyone else had finished breakfast. They had gone on tour of the Island, and had just seen the black castle, the Indians campgrounds and the mermaids (who tried to drown Michelle and Rhiannon).

"I can't believe there's a new pirate" said Tootles

"Hooks brother to be precise." added Curly

"Oh well. Lets hope you don't dump Peter like wend…" nibs started but the twins and slightly had covered his mouth. Seeing Peter looked upset, Michelle said "Hey, let's play chasey"

"Chasey!" asked Peter

"Don't you know how to play?" asked Michelle

"No, but it sounds easy."

"You just have to chase a person and tag them like this" Michelle explained and tapped Peter. "The person you touch is the person it, but only one person can be it. I'll be it first." Said Michelle giving them five seconds to run. She took off and tagged Rhiannon, who then touched slightly. Slightly had almost gotten Peter when he lifted into the air, which made slightly run straight into a river, but slightly pulled Rhiannon in as well so they both got wet. All the lost boys were laughing as well as Michelle, so slightly grabbed Peter's leg and pulled him in, as did Rhiannon with Michelle. The Twins jumped in, landing on Peter and Michelle. Curly and nibs looked at each other and jumped in, but then tootles did a bomb in and made one huge splash. Everyone was splashing about until Peter heard smee and yelled "Everyone get under and hold your breath." Everyone ducked except Rhiannon, but Michelle pulled her down. Peter went behind a rock and looked to see smee, the other pirates and a new hook looking figure.

"Isaac." Peter whispered.

"Pan has been here. Lets go!" said Isaac. He ran towards the black castle

"To bad we don't know where the hideout is." Started smee "noodler did but he got shot by the other captain. You know, the dead one" That sentence caused smee a smack in the head.

"Let's move" yelled Isaac. Peter and the others waited to come up until Isaac was out of view and earshot. They all rose and gasped for air

"Lets go home." Said Peter firmly so no one argued. He got out of the river and headed home. Everyone was wet when they went home, so they all flew, so Isaac couldn't track them. They all sat down at their table and talked about their adventures until tootles asked

"Why don't you miss your paren…OWW!" Nibs had hit him across the head, which said loud and clear that he didn't want them to leave. Everyone agreed silently.

"Well the truth is, we don't have any." Replied Michelle

"Why?" asked the twins

"It was rainy and I was running late for dancing lessons. Mum was trying to get me there and dad promised to watch me. Rhiannon was with nana. The road was slippery. We turned a corner, fell out a car, then suddenly no more mum and dad." Peter saw that Michelle and Rhiannon had tears in their eyes. Suddenly Michelle got up and ran into Peter's room.

"I'll go find her. Rhiannon, your room is there." Peter said, pointing towards a room next to slightly's. Peter went after Michelle.

"Are you ok?" asked Peter

"I want to be strong for Rhiannon." Answered Michelle

"It's ok to cry."

"I feel so alone." Said Michelle, inches away from his face. They were just about to touch when the twins came in and the 1st twin said "Rhiannon and slightly ran into Rhiannon's room."

"Just leave them. They need their space." Replied Michelle

"Ok." Said the 2nd twin

Meanwhile

"Are you ok?" asked slightly. He sat down on Rhiannon's bed.

"I don't even remember them." Replied Rhiannon

"Truth is, I don't remember mine."

"It hurts so much."

"I know."

"Slightly, it's good to have a friend like you." Rhiannon said. Just as Michelle walked in, Rhiannon jumped at slightly and hugged him, putting her arms around his shoulders. At first slightly looked surprised, but he put his arms around Rhiannon's waist.

"Let's go back out." Rhiannon said and pulled away. They got up and walked out. Michelle quickly ran to where Peter was and just on time to because Rhiannon walked out with slightly.

"Are you ok?" asked Michelle. Rhiannon nodded.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Suggested peter. "Goodnight."

"Night" everyone said and went to bed.

"Your room is here." Said Peter to Michelle. He was pointing to a room between his and Rhiannon's. Michelle nodded and went in. Peter was leaning in the doorway thinking if she would leave him, but went to bed.

"Cap'n, will they hear us?" asked smee

"No you idiot. They're asleep." whispered Captain Isaac. They were creeping around the hideout.

"How did the mermaids know the hideout?"

"They know everything about the island. You take the big one and don't talk anymore."

They crept up to Michelle and Rhiannon. Isaac counted down with fingers. Three…two…one. They put them in sacks and taped their mouths.

"No!" yelled Peter, but he wasn't the only one. Slightly had gone to see the fuss for he had heard whispering. The same with Peter.

"Goodbye Pan." Said Isaac. He left a note before he tugged on the three times and up he went.

"Read it Peter." Said slightly

"Lets wake up everyone first." Said Peter.

"No need, we're already up." Said nibs and with him stood the twins, tootles and curly

"How long?"

"Long enough." Said the 1st twin

"Read the note." Said the 2nd twin. Peter opened the not and it said:

**_Dear Pan _**

**_If you want to see your friends again, you must meet me at the black castle_**

**_Signed. _**

**_Isaac Hook_**

"So, what 'we gonna do?" asked Curly

"What we always do." said Peter "We are going to do what he says until we get the chance to fight. Then," He ran his finger across his neck. "Let's go Tink."(Tink had always been there). And off he flew, followed by the lost boys and tink.They stopped by the mermaids lagoon to ask what Isaacs plans are (I'm replacing the mermaids clicks and stuff with proper English)

"Do you know what Isaacs plans are?" Peter asked

"It has something to do with making you grow up." They replied

"Is Rhiannon ok?" butted in slightly

"Yes as is Michelle."

"Thank-you for your information." Said Peter "off to the Indians Campgrounds." And he flew off towards them.

Meanwhile

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Isaac "HE SHOULD BE HERE!"

"He'll come and defeat you. You'll go and live with your brother…AHHH!" Exclaimed Michelle, but hook had dropped her on board along with Rhiannon. They took the ship with them

"It's alright Cap'n he'll come." Said smee

"He'd better." He replied "Or else."

"So that's why we need your help Tigerlilly."Peter explained

"Okay I'll help." Replied Tigerlilly "But we'll need to be quick."

"Let's go." Said Peter and flew off followed by the lost boys and the others.


	4. rescue

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY. ! PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!

"Do you see him jukes." Asked smee

"I SEE HIM! I SEE HIM!" Bill Jukes yelled. He wasn't lying either, for their, flying towards the Black Castle was Peter Pan along with the lost boys, tinkerbell and Princess Tigerlily.

"ISAAAAACC!" yelled Peter "Where are they?"

"Over here, Pan." Replied Isaac" They are not harmed." He had two sacks in front of him. Peter was guessing they were in them.

"I have a proposition Pan. You go and grow up, or you'll never see you're…er… Michelle again.

"Peter!" it was Michelle. She had gotten out of her sack. "Peter you don't have to Peter."

"But I will. For you…" said Peter. Then he looked at slightly who was looking down. He was upset "and your sister." Slightly looked up at Peter and smiled.

"Peter. Slightly you don't have to." Rhiannon said who had also escaped from her sack. Smee and Bill Jukes grabbed them so they couldn't get away. All the lost boys except slightly and Peter had been creeping around the back and had now pushed Isaac, Smee and Bill Jukes. Slightly started to fight Bill Jukes and Tigerlily was fighting Smee. Peter handed Isaac a sword and said

"'You ready? 'Cause I am." And he started to fight. The lost boys had jumped aboard the ship, all except the twins who had helped Michelle and Rhiannon escape.

"There you go mother." Said the 1st twin

"There you go Rhiannon." Said the 2nd. Suddenly a voice yelled

"Rhiannon!" It was slightly. He ran up to Rhiannon

"Slightly!" yelled Rhiannon "A pirate is behind you!" Slightly stabbed the pirate with his sword as he was turning around. Once the pirate dropped to the ground, he continued running until they were in each other's arms

"eugh." Said the twins at the same time.

"Peter!" a voice yelled as Peter had just swept Isaac off his feet.

"Michelle?" asked Peter and ran towards her. Just as he left Isaac grabbed Tink, shook her and flew off after him.

"Are you ok?" asked peter as Michelle collapsed in his arms. She had trouble breathing in the sack

"Yeah…huff…Yeah, I'm ok…huff..." She answered

"So am I." said Isaac behind him. He went to stab Peter but peter flew up. He rested Michelle on a rock. Isaac flew up towards Peter. He nearly stabbed Peter, but Peter flew above him

"You wanna fly? Then let's fly!" said Peter and flew up into the air. He did a loop-de-loop and spun around, but was quickly followed by Isaac

"You're pretty good for an old man." teased Peter "But I'm still the best there ever was!"

Peter was just about to stab him when Isaac said

"She doesn't love you Peter. She had someone else." Peter froze. Was this true? He thought. Did she really like someone else? Peter was looking at Michelle, who had left the rock she was on. She was now fighting the pirates like her sister.

"Let us take a peak at the past." Isaac started up again. "I see Wendy in your arms. She is smiling at you. Then she leaves you."

"NO!" yelled Peter. He was floating down

"Michelle will forget you and leave."

"NO!"

"She'd rather have a man then a boy."

"MICHELLE

"She will marry her ex-boyfriend."  
"NO, MICHELLE!"

"She has had a daughter."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Peter screamed and dropped to the ground. Everyone stopped fighting to see Peter drop on the floor.

"PETER!" yelled Michelle as she jumped to his side. "Peter, what's wrong?" Peter looked at her and said

"You're gonna leave me."

"Me? Never. I will stick by you forever." Michelle said. She paused for a moment, then leaned close to him and whispered

"This is so you know I'll never leave you." And with that she kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled away only to fall backwards by being pushed by one happy floating fellow.

"NOOO! I HAVE WON!" Yelled Isaac as Peter made two of his pirates that were still alive fall into the water and drown. Peter flew up to Isaac and went to finish him once and for all when BOOM! Cannon ball flew at him. It missed him by a centimeter but made him hurl towards Isaac. Peter looked down to see all of the lost boys get held back. Slightly and Rhiannon were next to each other and were being held by Alf Mason.

"Now prepare to die Peter Pan." Said Isaac. Rhiannon was now crying on slightly's shoulder and Michelle had tears in her eyes. Then suddenly Peter heard a noise that made him smile.** Tick tock Tick tock! **The crocodile that took hook's hand was heading this way.

"ARRGGHHH!" yelled Isaac. He was just going to strike at Peter but he wasn't there. Peter flew behind him and pushed him into the water (They had landed on the ground).

The crocodile attacked. Everyone turned away except the lost boys, who ran to the top of the castle. Slightly dragged Rhiannon along with him (Peter grabbed Michelle). They flew of along with tigerlily and Tinkerbell.

I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE CHAPTER BEING SMALL. A BIG THANX TO LucKyGrAyeS. OUR FIRST REVEIW!

PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
